A fairy called goku
by jomama25
Summary: When markorv finds a strange boy in the woods, he decides to raise him as his own in the guild. These are the stories of his adventures
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ****_The crash_**

**Markov pov**.

"Hmm, this sure is a nice day" said markove as he was walking along the river that flows through mongolia. He had just finished grocery shopping and was now walking home to the guild. All of a sudden, he heard a loud explosion comming from the forest. "What was that! I'd better go take a look!" With that he ran of to investigate. After 5 miunets, he came to a large hole in the ground with smoke everywhere. When the smoke had cleared, markov was looking at one of the weirdest sceens he'ed ever seen. At the bottom of the crater layed a small pod. The front part had opened up and sitting next to it was a small naked baby with spiky black hair that was bawling his eyes out. "What on earth?" Was all he could say as his mind tried to make sence of what he was seeing. He walked Over to the boy and picked him up. "Awww its okay. Don't worry, I've got ya. There there it's okay." He looked around and didn't see anyone. "what are you doing out here all by yourself?" That was when he noticed the tail. "What the hell is this! Oh god, Is it a tail? Weird... Oh well, I've seen weirder. Since I don't see anyone, I'll take him back to the guild. Thats when he noticed something shiny on the ground. "What is this." It was a small orange ball made out of a transprent stone with four stars on it. "Oh well, i'll take it with me I guess."

later at the guild...

**CRASH!**

as always, fairy tail was in a huge fight. As a table flew through the air it just happened to land on the baybys head.

**"Knock it off you damm brats!" Markrov screamed. **the bayby seemed unharmed but was noticably more docile than before.

"sorry master", the guild members said. Markrov turned back to the conversation he was curently having with guildartz, his strongest mage. "So you say found the boy in a crater, eh master?" "That is correct. He was just sitting there crying next to a strange orange ball with four stars." "Hmm. Well what do you plan on doing with him." " Well since there was nobody there looking for him i guess i'll raise him. I think i'll name him... Jim carry jr." "Master, thats a terrible namE. how about something awsome like son goku." "Hmm i think that'll work. How do you like your name, goku?" The bayby tilted his head in confusion, being called some weird name, and then smiled happily. I guess we have a winner.

**Authors note: **Hey guys, this is my first story. i plan to go through the entire fairy tail story with some changes and twists from dragon ball/ dbz/ dbgt. Any suggestions are welcomed and so is critisism. Pease review:)


	2. Chapter 2

"What!" everyone yelled. They were shocked, to say the least, to find out about the tailed boy. "I've decided to raise him in the guild, though he wont become a proper member until he turns 10. He'se under my care now so you all treat him nicely."

The entire guild surrounded him, which at that point was laxus, gildartz, makao, wabaca, evergreen, freid, bixlow, mystogun, warren, nabb, and marcrov.

"Whats with that hair cut?" said wabaca.

"Yea, it defise all logic. But then again, you did just find him in a hole in the woods, so i guess he can be alittle strange."said makao.

"Hey grandpa?"

"Yes laxus?"

"When are you going to give him the FOYM test (figure out your magic test)?"

"Well, how about right now."

"Great. I wonder what he'll get?"

"Well lets see, shall we."

The figure out your magic test is a fairy old yet simple test. All you need is a telapathic wizard. In this case, its warren rocko. The wizard communicates with the persons subconsious to see what magic they are capble of.

"Well warren, get to work" said markrov.

"Yes master, right away" he replied.

with that he went over to Goku and placed a hand on his head. Goku and warren both went into a trance-like state and they all knew that they needed peace and quite. About a minute later, warren and goku snapped out of it and everyone stared at warren expectantly. "I-i-i d-don't know how to say his but i don't recognize his magic. I've never seen anything like it. It's not like other magics. They just pop into my head. This one has no name. Its just raw and wild."

No one said anything for awile and then markorv wispered "no... It cant be. I thought that was just a mith." "What's a mith, grandpa?" laxus asked. "hold on a second. I'll be right back." he hurridley left the room and returned a minute later with a big book called "The Ancient Lost Magics". He scand through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Yep. Here it is. One of the most powerfull magics in existance. The super S-class magic, Ki Controll.


End file.
